


This Child of Ours

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha will always be there for Patterson, even if she is pregnant with Borden's child.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite projects that I have done. I really appreciate comments. I hope you enjoy. I will make another chapter more about Nylah's life if you guys want that.

Patterson hadn’t meant to get pregnant so soon. Sure, she had talked about having kids with Robert, but she hadn’t meant it to happen so soon. But then again, there she was sitting in the doctor’s office, being told she was pregnant. “Congratulations,” said the doctor, “I’ll see you soon for your checkup.” Robert took her hand in his as they walked out of the office, the walls decorated with children’s cartoons. “How are you feeling?” he asked her. “I don’t know,” she said, “I mean, I’ve always wanted kids, but I never thought I’d…” she trailed off. “You never thought you’d have kids with anyone except for David?” he finished for her. “Yeah,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Look, Patterson, if you’re not Ok with this, it’s totally Ok if you want to…” She cut him off quickly, “No!” she said, “no, I’m totally Ok with this… I just was wondering if you were.” He stopped her right next to the car. “Patterson, I love you,” he said, “and I know you will be a great mom, even if you don’t know it now.” he kissed her passionately. “I love you,” he said. The blond laughed lightly “Does that mean you’re ok with this?” she asked. He kissed her again, a quick peck this time, not the passionate one they had shared before. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
\----  
It had been two weeks since Patterson had been told she was pregnant, and she still had not told anyone. She had wanted to, but hadn’t found the right time. Also, she was afraid she’d be sidelined. And she couldn’t do it now anyway. The team had been out, raiding Sandstorm’s farm and it hadn’t gone well. There had been major losses for the FBI, including Reade almost losing his leg. She was incredibly stressed and still super shaky from her time not knowing if her team was dead. “Borden.” she said to herself, “I should talk to Borden.” She pulled out her phone and tried calling him. He didn’t answer. “I’m going home to check on Borden,” she told Tasha as she grabbed her coat from the locker room. The brunette could tell that the young woman was upset. “What’s up?” Tasha asked her. The blond thought about lying, but decided against it. “I just… I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost all of you,” she said, tears coming to her eyes. Tasha pulled Patterson into a hug. “It’s ok,” Tasha said, “We’re all safe. We’re all safe.”  
\----  
Patterson was strapped to a table, being tortured by Shepherd. She didn’t care, though. The only thing she cared about was the bullet wound in her stomach. The one that the father of her unborn child had caused. The one that may or may not have killed her unborn child. At some point during her torture, she passed out. When she woke up, Shepherd was gone, but she could see Borden out of the corner of her eye. “How could you?” she whispered hoarsely, “I loved you. And now, you… you might have killed our child,” there were tears in her eyes now, but she tried desperately to hide it. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I got to close. I never meant to get you pregnant,” Patterson laughed bitterly. “So you never really loved me, did you?” she asked. “Yes. Yes I did,” he said sincerely, “I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you.” The young blond scoffed, “Well, you have a really funny way of showing it.” He tried to put his hand on her, but she moved away. “You, are a terrible person.” An alarm sounded from the back of the room and Borden got up to look out the window. “I’m assuming that’s Shepherd,” Patterson said fearfully. “As always, you are correct,” Borden said. Patterson sighed. “Crap.” The man looked down at his ex-girlfriend. “I’m sorry, Patterson.” he said. Then, Shepherd entered.  
\----  
Tasha had been the first one to visit her when she got to the hospital. “Oh, Patterson, I’m so, so sorry,” had been the first words out of the brunette’s mouth. “It’s Ok,” Patterson said loudly. Her eardrum had been punctured. “It wasn’t your fault.” Tasha did her best to hug her hurt friend. “So, you’re pregnant, huh,” she said. “Yeah,” the blond told her. “That’s the silver lining of this, I guess,” Tasha squeezed the blonde's hand. “If you ever need anything, just ask,” she said, “anything at all.” Patterson laughed lightly. “Anything?”  
\----  
Patterson was sitting in her office, crying when Tasha found her. “You Ok, Patterson?” she asked, handing the blond a mug of hot chocolate. “Not really,” she said, sniffling. Tasha put her arm around the blond. “I’m so sorry,” the Latina said, “This sucks, I know,” she said. “It sucks that the father of your child is a traitor and just died?” Patterson laughed at herself. “That sounds so fake,” she said. “Well then make it be,” Tasha said. “What?” the blond asked, raising an eyebrow. “Tell yourself it wasn’t real. Pretend it was a dream.” Patterson looked at her. “You would make a terrible physiatrist,” she told the brunette. “I would make a great physiatrist!” Tasha said defensively. “Sure…” the blond teased.  
\----  
Patterson was now twenty weeks along, and Tasha was still the only one who knew about her pregnancy. “The baby is incredibly small,” all of her doctors had told her. Some had thought she wasn’t eating enough. Others thought it was because of the bullet wound. Some doctors were pretty sure that the baby was just going to be small. Either way, Patterson knew it was time to tell her team. But she needed help. “Tasha?” the young woman asked, walking into her office, “Will you help me with something?” The Latina looked up from her paperwork. “Sure, what’s up?” she asked. “Can you help me tell the team about…” she motioned to her growing stomach. “Of course,” she said. “And I’m pretty sure they are still in the conference room if you’re ready.” The young blond nodded, a small smile on her face. “Let’s go.”  
\----  
Barely two weeks after she had told her team she was pregnant, Patterson got the flu. Her doctors had assured her she would be fine, if she stayed at home for a while. Since she couldn’t be left alone, it was up to the team to take care of their young scientist. Jane and Weller came over a few times, but Tasha was her main caretaker for a few weeks. It took Patterson a full two days to decide she was ready to be back at work. She had stopped puking (for the most part) and had only taken two naps. On the third day, she got up at six in the morning, took a shower, and got ready to go to work. “What are you doing?” Tasha asked her as she was about to leave. “Going to work,” Patterson said hoarsely, coughing. “No, you aren’t,” said the brunette, putting herself in the doorway to block Patterson. “Yes, I am,” the blond persisted, “I’m fine,” she sniffled. “No, you aren’t,” Tasha said, “you need to go lay down.” Patterson groaned, “Fine,” she said, “but you’re doing puzzles with me.” Tasha laughed lightly. “Sure,” she said, “Go lay down, I’ll get the puzzle.”  
\----  
Patterson was 35 weeks along when it happened. She and Tasha had been out to lunch to ‘just get out of the house’. Patterson had stood up to go to the bathroom, and her water had broken. “Umm, Tash,” she said calmly, “My water just broke.” That news made the Latina freak out, just a little bit. “What?!” she asked nervously, “but you still have one month to go.” Patterson nodded, taking her hands, “I know,” she said, “but this baby wants to come now.” Tasha took a few shaky breaths. “Ok,” she said, “I’ll go get the car.” Patterson smiled. “Let’s get going.”  
\----  
Many hours and lots of cursing later, Patterson had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had golden-brown skin, wavy black hair, and big, blue eyes. “Nylah Chantelle Patterson,” Patterson told the others, “That’s her name.” The others looked at the little girl. “That’s beautiful,” said Jane, stroking Nylah’s cheek. “She’s so cute,” Reade mused. “Yeah, she is,” Kurt agreed. They talked for a little while, but the doctor came in and shooed them out. “You did it!” Tasha said before leaving, “I’m so happy for you,” she half hugged Patterson before leaving the room. “See you later.”  
\----  
“Nylah, the twins are here!” Tasha yelled up the stairs. It was fifteen years later, and Nylah Patterson was going to be late for school. “Ok, one sec!” came the response. The young girl came running down the stairs, pulling her dark hair into a ponytail. “How do I look?” she asked the older woman. “Great,” the Latina told her, “now go, Devin and Saf are waiting!” They embraced. “See you later,” the young girl said, and ran out the door. A little while after she left, Patterson came down the stairs. “I guess we should get going too,” she said. “Yeah, probably,” Tasha said, kissing her. Patterson smiled. “Let’s go,” The blond said, opening the door. “Let’s go,” said the brunette, smiling.


	2. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to be a lot longer and include Nylah's college life, but it became to long, and now just goes up to her leaving for college. I hope you enjoy, and feedback is welcome.

Nylah was a good baby. She hardly ever fussed, and was very content to lay in her baby sling while Patterson was working. Sometimes, the rest of the team even forgot she was there. The team was always there for Patterson and Nylah. If Patterson needed to do something, or just needed a break, Jane or Tasha were always there to hold the little girl. One day, Jane and Patterson were sitting in a conference room, playing with Nylah. “Is there a reason you named her Nylah?” Jane asked, “I mean, was it for a reason, or did you just like the name?” Patterson kind of stuttered, surprised by the question. “I’m sorry,” Jane said, “That was rude of me.” Nylah fussed a little and Jane picked her up. “No, you’re fine,” Patterson said, “It’s just that I haven’t talked to anyone about this. Well, except for Tasha.” They sat in silence for a moment, the silence broken only by the baby’s happy coos. “The name Nylah is Arabic. When… when Borden and I went on our first date, we had Syrian food. I just wanted to remember the happier times.” Jane put her arm around her friend. “That’s beautiful,” she said. Patterson smiled at her. “Thanks,”  
\----  
Three year old Nylah was the opposite of her baby self. Full of energy and an endless talking machine, she reminded everyone of her mother. “Uncle Kurt!” yelled the two year old as the man entered the room, carrying a bag of food. Jane was right behind him, another bag in her hand. “And the Weller’s arrive!” Patterson said, walking into the room.. “Reade can’t come,” Tasha said, walking into the room and putting her phone away. “Tasha!” Nylah yelled, jumping on the woman. “Hey, goober,” Tasha said playfully, picking up the girl. “Aww, c’mon,” Kurt said, “You see her everyday. Where is my hug?” Nylah jumped off of Tasha and ran over to Kurt. “Hi!” she said, smiling up at him. He pulled her into a bear hug. “I missed you,” he told her. “I saw you two days ago, Uncle Kurt,” she said. Kurt laughed heartily, “But it felt like two years ago.” Nylah caught sight of Jane and ran over to her next. Kurt got up from his crouching position on the floor. “Wow,” he said as he watched his ‘niece’ run to his wife, “She really loves me.” Patterson laughed. “Sure she does. She just loves Jane more.” Kurt lifted up his bag of food. “Who’s ready to eat?”  
\----  
It was Nylah’s first day of school, and Patterson was not ready for it. They had met up with the Wellers for breakfast, and it was now time to take the kids to school. It had already been decided that Tasha and Jane would take the kids to school, because Patterson couldn’t handle it. “Bye Aunt Patterson!” said the Weller’s adopted child, Devin. Patterson could hear Devin’s twin, Safiya in the background saying bye to Tasha. “Have fun at school,” Patterson said, hugging the girl. Then, it was Nylah’s turn. “Are you sure you’re ready for school?” Patterson asked, tearing up. “Well mommy, if I don’t you’ll get arrested and go to jail,” the young girl said somberly. Patterson laughed. “Ok, but you have to tell me all about it when you get home.” Tasha walked over, “And when she says all, she means all.” Nylah went over and hugged the Latina. “I will,” she said. “Time to go!” Kurt said. The young girl hugged her mom again then ran to Kurt. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine,” Tasha assured her as the kids left. “I know,” she said, hugging the Latina, “I just don’t like not being there to protect her.” Tasha pushed Patterson’s hair from her face. “Me too,” the latina said, “Me too.”  
\----  
“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” Patterson asked her daughter. “It hurts,” Nylah said. The young Patterson had had her appendix removed the day before because of appendicitis. “I know,” the older woman said, “Tasha will be back soon with pain meds. Until then, try to get some sleep.” Nylah groaned quietly, “Ok.” She was asleep when Tasha got back with the meds. “How is she?” the brunette asked. Patterson sighed, “Honestly, I don’t know. The doctors said she was going to be fine, but she’s eight. She doesn’t seem old enough to have had appendicitis.” Tasha sat down next to Patterson. “I agree,” Tasha said, “she is still really young. But that doesn’t mean she can’t get sick. You can’t protect her from that.” Patterson looked at Tasha, “I mean, I can try,” she said. Tasha laughed. “Have fun with that,” she said. “Mom!” came a voice from the floor above them. “I’ll go give her these,” Tasha said, holding up the medicine. “Ok,” Patterson said, “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see them.”  
\----  
Nylah was 10 when she was in her first musical. She played a hot box girl in a high school production of Guys and Dolls. “She’s perfect for this,” Tasha said to Patterson one night after dropping Nylah off at rehearsal. “You know, her name basically means she’s a singer.” Patterson laughed. “I wouldn’t put it that way, but yeah, almost.” Tasha pulled into the parking garage. “Think about it,” she said, “Nylah means achiever, and Chantelle means song. Perfect singer.” Patterson laughed again. “Whatever.” When the night of the musical finally came along, Nylah did wonderful. She had her choreography down pat, and her voice sounded amazing. Even Tasha was kind of sad when it was over. “Honey, you were amazing,” Patterson said when she saw her daughter. “Thanks,” Nylah said. “Yeah you killed it,” Tasha said, handing her a gift, “from us.” Nylah opened it. It was a rubik’s cube. “I figured we should get you into cubing,” Patterson said. Tasha laughed. “Oh, c’mon,” she said, “not this again.” Patterson shot her a look. “Ya know, Ny, I could have solved this in like twenty seconds when I was in tournament shape.” Tasha smiled. “And this is why I love you,” she said, kissing Patterson.  
\----  
Nylah was always in awe of Jane’s tattoos. “So, there are different meanings for each of these?” She asked Jane at her 13th birthday party. “Yeah,” Jane said, “Your mom used to solve them and lead us to some mission that exposed some sort of corruption.” Nylah looked at her aunt’s arm. “Well, did you ever solve this one?” she asked, pointing to a tattoo of a small girl on her left forearm. “No, I don’t think so,” Jane said looking at it. “It’s the logo for Les Miserables,” Nylah said, “Well, except for, that the face looks different, familiar.” Jane looked at it. “It looks like… Kristin Powers,” she said. “You mean, The head of the DOJ?” Nylah asked. “Yeah,” Jane said, “That’s the one.” A few days later, they had Ms. Powers in custody after learning that she had been funneling money to a terrorist group in the Middle East. “It felt weird to do that again,” Patterson said as she and Tasha were driving home. “Yeah,” Tasha agreed. “And to think, Nylah was the one to solve it.” Patterson nodded, “I mean, if anyone, could figure this one out, it would be her.” Tasha laughed. “It scares me sometimes, how much she’s like you.”  
\----  
At age 15, Nylah had her first lead in a musical. “Guess what, Tasha!” she said excitedly one day after school. “You’ve found a way to eliminate all corruption and homophobic-ness in the world?” the Latina asked sarcastically. Nylah laughed. “I wish,” she said, “but no, I got the part I wanted in The Music Man!” Tasha looked at her. “Really?” she asked incredulously, “you’re going to be Marian the Librarian?” Nylah sighed, “I’m never going to here the end of this, am I?” she asked. Tasha smiled, “Nope.” A few months later, it was finally time for the show. Up on the stage, she was better than Patterson could have ever imagined. Dressed in a flowy light pink dress, she looked more beautiful than ever. All too soon, the performance was over, and Nylah was back with her family. “You were amazing,” Patterson said, squeezing her hand. “Thanks, Mom,” she said, a tear in her eye. It was her director’s last performance with them, and she was sad. “It’ll be ok, kid,” Tasha said, putting her arm around Nylah. “It’ll be ok.”  
\----  
“You got all your stuff?” Tasha asked Nylah. The now 17 year old nodded. “I think so,” she said, her voice stronger than that of the older woman’s. Nylah was going to Vanderbilt University in Nashville, 884 miles away from her family. “Where’s Mom?” Nylah asked. “In the bathroom crying probably,” Tasha returned. A few seconds later, Patterson met them in front of Nylah’s gate, tears in her eyes. “You know honey, we could drive you to Tennessee. Help you set up your dorm,” she said hopefully. Nylah laughed. “Thanks for the offer, mom, but I’d prefer to fly.” Patterson looked at her now grown up daughter, her golden skin, her dark, wavy hair, her beautiful blue eyes. A voice announced that Nylah’s plane was about to close boarding. “I love you,” Tasha said, her voice quavering. “I love you too, Tash,” Nylah said, hugging her. Then, she turned to her mother. “I’ll miss you, mom,” she said, hugging her as well. Patterson sobbed into her shoulder. “I gotta go,” Nylah said before rushing off. Patterson turned to sob into Tasha shoulder as the Latina stroked her hair. “She’ll be Ok,” Tasha said, “she’ll be Ok.”


End file.
